Ratchet wrenches usually consist of an elongated handle upon which a ratchet head assembly is mounted adjacent one end including a rotatably supported torque transfer socket adapted to receive a member to be rotated. The handle is utilized to transmit torque to the ratchet head assembly and the member received therein. Such ratchet wrenches are easy to operate and provide a convenience for the operator in that the ratchet head assembly maintains engagement with the nut or bolt being torqued during return handle movements.
To meet cost constraints, a variety of ratchet wrenches have incorporated constructions primarily formed of stamped components and low cost materials. A typical example of an economically manufactured ratchet wrench is shown in the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,009. Economically manufactured ratchet wrenches of this type are of relatively simple construction, easy to operate, and are dependable in operation. However, because of the dog and tooth ratchet construction ratchet wrenches are only capable of producing limited torque and cannot transmit high torques, and, consequently, ratchet wrenches are limited to relatively light duty applications.
While the ratchet head assembly is capable of transmitting limited torque, the handle itself is of relatively high strength, and if provided with an opening adapted to receive a member to be rotated, the handle could also function as a drive to directly transmit torque for heavy duty applications otherwise not possible with such wrenches. Previously, a ratchet wrench incorporating this type of dual operational handle has not been available for use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ratchet wrench having an elongated handle and a ratchet head assembly mounted adjacent one end having a rotatably supported torque transfer socket wherein the wrench has dual operational capability in that the handle is also provided with a non-ratcheting opening for directly transmitting high torque to a torque member received therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having dual operational capability which is primarily formed of stamped metal components including a ratchet head assembly mounted on one end of an elongated handle wherein a pair of reinforcing plates are mounted to the central portion of the handle and a socket receiving opening extends therethrough adapted to selectively receive a socket extension normal to the length of the handle, the ends of the handle being utilized to transmit high torque to the extension for heavy duty applications not otherwise possible with the wrench ratchet structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dual operational ratchet wrench which is of simple construction, economical to manufacture, simple to use, and dependable in operation.
In the practice of the invention an elongated handle includes a ratchet head assembly mounted at one end which includes a rotatably supported torque transfer socket adapted to receive a member to be rotated such as a bolt, nut or the like. The ratchet dog is integrally defined on the handle and the handle is utilized in the normal rachet reciprocating manner to transmit torque to the torque transfer socket and the associated fastener received therein.
In one embodiment the handle is formed of stamped sheet or plate material defining a pair of spaced sides, and a flat reinforcing plate is mounted to each side of the central portion of the handle whereby rivets extend through aligned holes in the plates and handle to complete the assembly. In another embodiment the handle is of a generally cylindrical configuration having outer ends and a flattened portion defined intermediate the ends upon which the reinforcing plates are mounted.
In both embodiments a polygonal shaped opening extends through the plates and handle having an axis normal to the length of the handle. The opening is adapted to releasably receive the complementarily shaped end of an extension having another end adapted to receive a member to be rotated. When the extension is received in the opening the combination of the handle and extension form a T shape whereby applying force to the ends of the handle in a plane normal to the opening's axis rotates the extension to transmit high torque to the fastener being rotated. If desired, the opening may be used to directly rotate a complementarily shaped nut or bolt without the use of the extension by inserting the opening thereover and rotating the ends of the handle in the same manner described.
The combination of the handle and extension permits the wrench to be used in heavy duty applications which might not otherwise be possible with the ratchet wrench structure as higher torques may be transmitted when the handle is utilized to drive a member directly than when the ratchet head assembly is utilized. Because the handle provides dual operational capability with the wrench in that the handle may be used in the normal ratchet manner or to apply torque directly to a member with the opening, a versatile ratchet wrench of simple construction and economical manufacture is maintained.